


Game

by booksindalibrary



Series: Fate Has Doomed Us [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sequel, Sequel to a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Games can get intense.





	Game

Yamamoto ran like he was running at Koshien, only this time there was no victory at the end. A single call from a low-ranking subordinate who had seen _the event_ had placed enough fury in Yamamoto to rival Xanxus.

He slowed as he approached, feeling violently ill. The fury leaked out of him, out from the bottom of his shoes. The crowd was still there, an ambulance pulling up. He shoved through them, the sight of the sword throwing people off. And when the police arrived, he wondered who would talk to them.

Then he reached the centre, and his gut dropped.

“Tsuna?” He asked, voice wobbling. Gokudera was leaning back, eyes wide and empty. There was blood soaking through his pants, hands and face smeared with blood.

“G-Gokudera? It's too soon for Halloween,” Yamamoto said, walking forward, tapping his shoulder.

Gokudera's eyes slid to Yamamoto as paramedics entered the scene. Police were swarming as well, an uncomfortable feeling for Yamamoto who normally ran from authority.

Blank eyes met his. “Baseball idiot,” Gokudera said, invoking the nickname Yamamoto thought he had abandoned years ago. Gokudera toppled, Yamamoto catching him before he hit the ground. He set him down, then turned to Tsuna.

“Ma, Tsuna, stop it now,” he said, before gagging. Quickly recovering, still standing over the Vongola Decimo, he felt his smile drop and melt away.

Tsuna always stopped pranks before they got this serious. But maybe he was upping his game with actors? He had the budget for it.

A paramedic shook his head, and one boy with red gloves was shaking, sitting on his legs, hands on knees, head bowed.

“Tsuna,” Yamamoto said urgently, prodding him with a foot. He ignored the looks from the officials, ignored the verbal warnings.

“Tsuna,” he said, voice cracking as he reached down, grabbing his hand, sending Flames through it. He just needed a boost, his Sky just needed a little help.

“Tsuna,” He said as hands pulled him away, trying to seperate the Rain from the Sky. “No, Tsuna, you-”

But so much blood had been lost, so much blood was everywhere, but he could come back from this. He was _Tsuna._

As Yamamoto was shoved back, he shouted, “Tsuna, you can't, I still haven't paid back the debt.”

He hoped, ridiculously, that Tsuna would stir, Tsuna would sit up and stick out his tongue and tell him he was just getting worked up, and Gokudera was in on it too.

Yamamoto stumbled back.

“Baseball idiot,” Gokudera said as Yamamoto fell beside Gokudera, “can I borrow your sword?”

“He's gone? I don't – _can't_ – believe it, this isn't happening, it's _Tsuna-”_

“I'll fall on it, like Dido did in The Aeneid,” Gokudera went on tonelessly. “But the gods won't have pity on me for failing, but I'll take my punishment anyway.”

“Tell me it's a lie, Gokudera, Tsuna was just shopping-” Yamamoto didn't hear Gokudera as he described his suicide. The Rain Guardian put his head in his hands, feeling tears prick his eyes.

A voice was speaking to Gokudera, who didn't move when he was told they were going to give him first aid.

“Gokudera. You took this game too seriously; go with them,” he told him, forcing himself to smile. That's what it was, he found the answer. It's just a role-playing game.

So why did the blood smell real and why didn't Tsuna wake to deal with the police? He always did, normally.

 _That's just a part of this game,_ he told himself, and Yamamoto accepted it.

The Vongola Tenth wasn't dead, he was just playing with them.

 


End file.
